At the present time, CATV systems are utilized to provide broadband internet services, voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) telephone services, television services, and music services to multiple users from a supplier. To facilitate the provision of these services, the supplier will often need to install at least one signal device (e.g., a set-top box, a modem, an amplifier, a filter, a splitter, etc.) on or near a premise of a user. Such signal devices often have at least two connections, each connection for a coaxial cable or other cable carrying signals (e.g., alternating electrical current signals, optical signals, etc.).
Existing signal devices typically have all of their connections openly accessible to the user and supplier. This arrangement has been found to be unacceptable because this arrangement permits the user to modify all of the connections, typically without knowledge required to do so correctly. Accordingly, having all of the connections openly accessible to user may allow the user to inadvertently degrade their own network connection or that of others within CATV system.
Efforts have been made to restrict access to the connections by placing the signal device inside a security enclosure. Typically, these enclosures are not integral to the equipment such that all of the connections are made inaccessible. Because there are often legitimate times when a user should have access to the connections, an arrangement where all of the connections are made inaccessible is not acceptable.
In light of the foregoing, there is an increased demand for a device housing that would restrict access to some connections and would allow access to other connections. Such restricted access would limit manipulation of certain connections by the user, and thereby minimize degradation of the CATV system.